McKinley High
by Juliet Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Blaine Anderson is the son of two famous superheroes. Too bad he doesn't even have a power. When he and his best friend, Kurt Hummel, get placed in the 'sidekick' class at McKinley High for Superheroes, he knows freshman year is going to be a bumpy ride.


**Based off of the movie Sky High. Loosely follows the plot. Minor Quinn bashing.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>McKinley High<strong>_

A knock on the door brought Lisa Anderson out of her reverie. She pushed her thick dark brown hair behind her ear, and opened the door, to reveal Kurt Hummel, her son's lifelong friend.

"Hello, Kurt, excited for your freshman year?" Lisa asked, smiling widely at the boy.

He grinned. "Yes, Mrs. Anderson. Is Blaine here?"

Lisa nodded, and motioned for her to come in, her blue eyes widening underneath her simple black frame glasses. "Do you want some breakfast? We have bacon."

Kurt shook his head, and sat at the little table wedged beside the window in the bright and sunny kitchen. "No, ma'am. You know how my stepmom can read animals' minds?"

Lisa, poking at the bacon with a spatula, nodded.

"Turns out that they don't like being eaten."

Lisa took a bite out of a piece of bacon. "What a shame."

Richard Anderson, clad in a buisness suit and black glasses, came down the stairs and into the kitchen, looking very much like his son. "Oh, hello, Kurt!" He said excitedly as Kurt poured himself some orange juice. "Ready for high school?"

"If by ready, you mean scared out of my mind, then yes. Very ready," Kurt said. He eyed the drooping flower on the windowsil, and waved his hand over it quickly. It rose, bloomed, and turned a beautiful shade of yellow. He smiled to himself.

"I'll just go get Blaine..." Richard said. "It makes me so sad. To think, just yesterday, you and him were five years old, playing naked in the kiddy pool. Actually, I think I have that picture somewhere..."

"No!" Kurt exclaimed politely. "No, that's fine, I remember just fine..."

Richard grinned, before going back up the stairs to get Blaine. He walked into his teenage son's room to find him lifting some weights, his hair long and curly, and glasses on his nose.

"Blaine?"

"Seventy-two...oh, hi dad!" Blaine said, setting the weight down. "What's up?"

He sighed. "Just wanted to stop by and say hello before your freshman year of McKinley High."

Blaine nodded. "Hello."

"Yes, well, son, you don't know how proud I am of you. Following in your mother and I's footsteps, and maybe one day, carrying on the family buisness."

"Real estate?" Blaine joked, but not really.

Richard winked. "Real estate. Well, Kurt is downstairs, so I would walk down to the bus stop."

Blaine nodded, and followed his father out of the door, sighing in relief that his father believed everything.

You see, Blaine's parents were famous. Not like Mic Jagger famous, but like Superman famous. Richard Anderson was secretly the Commander, a super strong crime-fighting super hero, and Blaine's mother, Lisa, was Crossfire, a flying woman who kicked butt.

Blaine's power, you ask?

He, er, didn't have one.

And today he was starting a high school for superheroes.

Yeah.

He smiled at Kurt, who was sitting at his kitchen table, talking with his mom, dressed to the nines, with a green bowtie to top it all off. Blaine looked at his dark blue t-shirt, jeans, and Converse. He grinned and grabbed his red backpack. "Come on, Kurt, let's go catch the bus."

"Bye dear! Have a good day! Go defend the halls of high school!" Richard called out.

Kurt laughed as Blaine put his head in his hands. "Oh my God, they are so embarassing."

"I think they're cute, they love you," he pointed out. "Oh, look, there's the bus."

Sure enough, the yellow school bus drove up, already filled with students. The two walked onto the bus, and the bus driver stopped them. "Oh my God, are you Blaine Anderson?"

He nodded. "Yeah..."

"You are a legend! Look, everyone, it's the son of Commander and Crossfire!"

Silence. All heads turned towards him. "Um, hi..." he said awkwardly. Kurt waved happily at everyone.

"Dude, here, take my seat!" A blonde with huge lips said, his neon yellow shirt blinding. "Take the whole one, so your boyfriend can sit there, too!"

(Here's the thing about McKinley: everyone who went there was raised to be accepting of all sexualities.)

"Oh no..." Kurt said hurriedly. "We're just..."

"Friends!" Blaine piped in.

"Really...good friends..." Kurt said, almost dejectedly.

"Well, in that case..." A boy behind them stood up, his hair in a red afro. "Hi. My name is Jacob Ben Isreal."

"It's an honor to meet you!" A girl in terrible argyle clothing said, shaking Blaine's hand. "My name is Rachel, and I'm a big fan!"

"You just met me."

"But everyone's heard of you! You're a third generation super hero!" Rachel exclaimed.

Blaine grinned and sat beside the blonde, who was smiling at him eagerly. Kurt took a seat behind him, beside a girl decked out in purple.

"What's your name?" Blaine whispered to the boy.

"Sam," he said excitedly. "Guess what my power is?"

"What?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Psh, I'm not gonna tell you!" Sam said, like it was the funniest thing ever. "You have to wait till Power Education to do that."

Blaine shrugged as the bus sped up, and everything changed. The logo on the bus driver's hat changed, and the name on the side of the bus changed. He grinned.

"Seatbelts on!"

Seatbelts extended from the seat, and everyone snapped them on and held on to the handle that popped out. Blaine looked at Kurt worriedly.

"We're going offroad. Get ready for McKinley High!"

He sped up and ran off of a broken bridge, and then the school bus began to fly.

The damn bus flew off the damn bridge, dammit!

Blaine screamed as loud as his voice could go, and watched as others did the same. The bus driver chuckled to himself and muttered, "Freshman."

Eventually, they reached the school. The floating school. In mid-air. He kinda freaked out a little bit. Kurt bit his lip as the bus landed smoothly on the high school's lawn. "Alright, everybody off!"

Everyone on the bus exited onto the vast expanse of green that was McKinley High. Blaine stood warily beside Kurt as they moved towards the front of the school. He saw a goth girl walk past, and a guy shot a laser out of his hand at her ass. He turned around and glared, her eyes shooting out deadly missiles of ice, freezing him. He tensed up a bit.

Two guys stood at the front of the school, and the heavier one, Dave Karofsky, ran around the freshman at the speed of light. Scared, they stopped walking, and Dave grinned, stopping, then stood in front of them.

"Welcome to McKinley High. I'm Dave, and this is Mike." The Asian grinned. "We're part of the student welcoming commitee. Please give use your fifty dollar new student fee." Mike stretched his arm to Rachel, who put her hands on her hips. "I didn't hear about a freshman fee. It wasn't in the student manual!"

A pretty blonde girl in a graceful pink sundress walked up, her hair blowing in the wind. "Okay, guys, I'll take it from here. My name is Quinn Fabray, and I'm the senior president."

Blaine felt the world fall from his feet. She was beautiful. He wasn't hearing a word she was saying, only that she was probably the only girl he would every love in his entire life.

(Oh, the irony.)

"...and I promise, if you follow these rules, you won't fall off the edge of the school!" Everyone laughed, and Blaine looked alarmingly at Kurt.

"What, what did she say?"

"Weren't you paying attention?" He asked softly, nudging him in the side. "You were looking at her awfully close."

Blaine grinned, and Quinn led the freshman to the gym, where they stood in a huddle in the middle. A huge boom was heard, and the gym teacher, Blaine presumed, rose up on a platform. "Welcome to McKinely High!" The lady boomed out. "My name is Coach Beiste, but you can call me Sonic Boom. I am now going to sort you out, to see whether you are a hero-" she looked to Blaine, "or a sidekick."

"Okay...you!" She pointed to Jacob Ben Isreal. "Show me what you got."

He walked up nervously before saying, "My name is Jacob..." he then put his glasses in his pocket, 'grred', and turned into a freaking rocking giant.

Beiste nodded approvingly. "Hero."

"I can totally show this guy up!" Sam said, before jogging up to the platform. "My name is Sam, and prepared to have your mid blown. He clapped his hands twice and everyone stared.

"What excactly are you doing?" Beiste asked.

"I'm glowing!" Sam said.

"I don't see anything."

"Well, it works better in a dark room, so if you could turn off the lights and cup your hands around your eyes..."

"Sidekick!" Beiste yelled.

He frowned. Beiste pointed to a blonde girl. "You!"

After going through many people (Rachel included- she melted, and a girl named Mercedes who turned into a guinea pig), Beiste called on Kurt. "Come on up, hippie."

"I don't like to showcase my powers. It's quite fascious."

"Side. Kick. We'll finish after lunch!"

Everyone sighed in relief, except for Kurt, who was livid. "How could she automatically put in me in the loser track? Ugh. I hate high school already..."

Blaine sighed. "Well, if you get put in the sidekick classes, at least I'll be with you." He and Kurt were meandering around the lunchroom, trying to find a place to sit. Sam, Mercedes, and Rachel joined them, and all five sat at a table opposite a tough looking guy.

"Who's that, and why is he glaring at me?" Blaine asked.

Sam snorted. "That's Noah Puckerman. His dad is a villain, and his mom is a superhero. And he hates your guts."

"Why?" Blaine asked as Kurt said with wide eyes, "That's Noah Puckerman?"

Sam nodded.

Kurt looked towards Blaine. "Your dad put his dad in jail. That automatically makes him hate you."

Blaine sighed. "Great. First day of high school and I already have an archnemisis."

* * *

><p>"Dad, I'm home!" Blaine called out, biting his lip nervously.<p>

His dad walked in, clad in tights and a cape. "Hello, son, how was high school?"

"Fine," Blaine said honestly, hiding the truth.

"Are you on the hero course, and how is it going?" Richard asked.

Blaine lied, "Yeah. It's going great."

He didn't bother telling his dad that he was actually in the sidekick course, because he didn't even have a power.

* * *

><p>Later that night, he sat on the edge of his roof, contemplating how to tell his dad the truth, when Kurt rose up, growing his own tree.<p>

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey..." Blaine said. "God, this sucks."

Kurt laughed. "What, high school or being on the sidekick course?"

"Both."

Kurt laughed. "Well, when life gives you lemons..." He grew an apple. "You make apple juice? What?"

Blaine smiled.

"I can never seem to make lemons, just something about them..." Kurt mused.

"Eh, they're too sour." Blaine said, taking a bite out of the red apple. "I think you can't make them because you're so sweet," he joked, winking.

Kurt blushed, hoping Blaine didn't notice. "Well, here's a consolation. Breadsticks, tomorrow, at eight?"

Blaine nodded. "Can't wait."

The next day, at lunch, he looked over at Noah, to see him glaring once again. Sam grinned, before taking his orange and throwing it at Puck's head, then pointing to Blaine.

Puck glared, and fire rose up his arms, and Blaine did the human thing to do.

He ran.

He ran all aorund the lunchroom, trying to escape the fury of Puck. Suddenly, as a ball of fire was thrown at him, he picked up a table and held it up in front of his face.

Wait, a table?

"He's strong..." Kurt muttered.

"Super strong," Quinn grinned. Everyone clapped and cheered, and Beiste walked over, smiling. "I think you'll be taking hero courses now," she said, and he walked over to Quinn.

"Hey, Quinn, I guess I'll be in your classes now."

"I guess so," she said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Please rewire your generator to make it a freeze ray and not a heat ray," the professor said, and Blaine walked into the class, ten minutes late.<p>

"Ah, if it isn't Mr. Anderson. All of our lab partners have already been chosen, so you can be with Miss Quinn over there."

He grinned to himself and sat down beside her, and she smiled, looking at the various metal pieces in front of the pair.

"I have no clue what's going on..." Blaine whispered.

"Don't worry, I'm a technopath. I can control technology with my mind," Quinn said, then waved her hand over the pieces, forming them into a ray gun. He grinned as the professor walked over.

"Done already?" He asked suspiciously.

Blaine nodded and Quinn smiled serenely. "Blaine is a natural."

He picked up the ray gun and shot it at the wall, causing it to freeze. He glared at Quinn. "No freshman could do that. Please stop helping the students."

Quinn frowned, and looked to Blaine. "If you need some help with this stuff, I can tutor you. Say, tonight, your place, eight?"

Blaine, lovestruck, nodded. "Eight sounds great."

* * *

><p>"Quinn!" Blaine said, opening the door, looking great in a red polo.<p>

She smiled and walked into his house. "I love your house. It's so...open."

His parents walked into the kitchen smiling. "Hello, my name is Richard Anderson and this is my wife Lisa. I assume you're Quinn? He's told us all about you."

Quinn nodded. "It's incredible to meet you, Mr. Anderson."

He grinned. Blaine said, "Quinn is technopath, and a senior."

"And head of the homecoming commitee. I'm destined to be homecoming Queen," she smiled. "I'm here to tutor Blaine in science."

Richard nodded approvingly. "Go right on ahead, as long as you stay for dinner."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat alone at a table in Breadsticks, and checked his phone. Ten o'clock. He sighed, and Puck walked up to him.<p>

"Are you ready to order now?" He asked impatiently.

His eyes widened. "You work here?"

Puck nodded and sat down across from him. "What are you doing here? Alone and stuff."

He grinned sadly and admitted, "He was supposed to meet me here, but I guess he forgot..."

"How long have you two been friends?" Puck asked, honestly curious.

"Well, I was in first grade and the other boys would pick on me. He stood up for me and we've been friends ever since," Kurt said, looking down at his hands.

"And falling in love with him was before or after that?" Puck asked.

"What?" Kurt exclaimed a little too loudly. "I am not...me and Blaine? No..." Seeing the look on Puck's face, he caved. "Is it that obvious?"

Puck nodded. "Yeah. You are crazy about him. Why don't you make a move?"

"Well, I was going to ask him to homecoming..." Kurt admitted.

"But?"

"He likes someone else. And she is perfect."

Puck nodded, then said softly, "Unsaid words are the path to an empty heart."

"That was deep," Kurt said, surprised. "Wow. I didn't suspect that."

"And your lucky number is 25," Puck finished, holding up a slip of paper found in the fortune cookie. "Blaine is being a real jerk."

"Do you want to go to homecoming with me?" Kurt blurted out, then mentally cursed himself. "To make Blaine jealous."

"Right. To make Blaine jealous." He grinned. "I'm in."

* * *

><p>Quinn laughed and finished her story, "And then she said, 'I can't change the tire, only the weather!'"<p>

The Anderson family exploded into hysterical laughter, and Quinn took a bite of the delicious baked chicken. Blaine looked adoringly at her from across the table.

Richard smiled, and motioned for Blaine to get up. "Son, I want to talk to you. I've noticed that you've really matured lately, so I want to show you something."

Quinn raised an eyebrow, and asked to be excused to the bathroom. Unknown the them, she followed them into the secret room.

"The secret sanctum!" Blaine exclaimed with joy. "Thanks dad."

Quinn smiled to herself.

* * *

><p>Kurt met Blaine at the bus stop as usual. "Hey, I've got to tell you something."<p>

"Yes?" Kurt said softly, looking at Blaine through his eyelashes.

"I'm going to homecoming with Quinn Fabray!" Blaine exclaimed, remembering their make out session last night. Ah. Good times. "And she's the prettiest, most amazing person I know, in our immediate group of friends."

Kurt plastered a fake smile on his face. "Oh...that's...that's awesome, Blaine!"

"Who are you going with? Who asked you?" Blaine asked.

Kurt gulped and said, "Noah Puckerman."

Blaine oggled him. "What?" He glared. "You're my best friend, and you're going with my archnemisis?"

Kurt glared back. "Quit being a jerk, it's just high school."

The curly-haired boy looked at Kurt and frowned. "I'm not happy about this." Blaine felt a tugging in his stomach. It wasn't jealously, he told himself. It was concern for Kurt's safety. Fire burns plants, everyone knows this.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later," Kurt said.

"Yeah..." Blaine held his tongue about the party he and Quinn were throwing that night, to celebrate Blaine becoming a hero.

* * *

><p>The party was in full swing when Kurt knocked on the door, ready to apologize to Blaine. He heard the pulsing music and was about to go home and cry when Quinn opened the door.<p>

"Oh, hello, Kurt. Come on in."

He walked in and immediately saw the entire hero class, partying. And no one else was invited. He gulped back tears and asked, "Where's Blaine?"

"Avoiding you. He had a party and didn't invite you."

"That's not true."

"He knows about your stupid little crush on him," Quinn snarled.

"He does?" Kurt asked, his eyes filling with tears.

"Everyone does! He's just too nice of a guy to turn you down like that. He doesn't like you, and he never will," Quinn said to the freshman boy.

He glared. "You know what? You are right. He never will." He ran out of the house, tears streaming down his face. Blaine walked up to Quinn, furious.

"What the hell was that?" He screamed. "You just hurt one of my best friends!"

"All I did was put him in his place," Quinn purred.

"We're over," Blaine spat out. "Kurt is twice the person you'll ever be."

Quinn gaped. "Are you breaking up with me? No one breaks up with me!"

"I just did," he grinned. "Party is over. Everyone, get out."

* * *

><p>It was the night of homecoming. Kurt Hummel looked at himself in the mirror and smiled, then walked into the decorated gym. He saw Coach Beiste beside the punch bowl, and he went to go get some punch.<p>

"Guys at this school are jerks," he muttered, drinking the sweet mixture.

"Hey!" He heard. Kurt turned around to see Puck, standing in a suit.

"Hey," Kurt said. "Want to dance?"

"I want to find Blaine and throw this in his face," Puck joked.

Blaine walked up and grinned, looking adorable in a bowtie. "Hey Kurt."

Kurt walked away.

"You are so stupid," Puck said bluntly. "He is so into you."

"I thought he was here with you."

"He is," Puck said, "we only did this to make you jealous."

Blaine gasped, and suddenly he realized that he loved Kurt. There he is. Oh. He grinned and raced out of the gym, only to find Quinn holding a laser gun, pointing it at his head.

"Quinn?" He asked, before she morphed into a giant robot.

"It's not Quinn anymore!" She yelled, then Kurt flung his hands foward, and vines came and attacked Quinn. She groaned as she was pulled to the ground, her robot suit cracking and shattering. He grinned as he continued to tie her down. She eventually stopped struggling and Richard Anderson crashed through the window.

"What did I miss?"

Blaine picked up Quinn and handed her to him. Richard grinned and threw her out the window. "Reminds me of my junior prom. Good days, good days..." he walked away, into the gym to check on everyone in there.

Blaine looked at Kurt, and pulled him in tightly. He placed his lips on Kurt's, and Kurt deepened it. The two began to rise, and Kurt pulled away, grinning.

"You fly, too?"

Blaine grinned. "Apparently."

The kissed again, spinning slowly in the air. The rest of the year would seem pretty boring compared to this.

_THE END._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That sucked really bad. Please tell me nicely.**


End file.
